Computers and Closets
by Tortugas-and-Lovi
Summary: America walks in on Fem! Canada watching something in the closet. What could it be? And what happens when their son walks in on them making love? Smut, human names used. Heterosexual pairings.
1. Why Are You in There?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. So there.**

* * *

Meg sat in her closet with her laptop, her cheeks crimson red. This was her dirty secret, and if anyone found out, she wasn't quite sure what she would do. The first time she had watched it, she had been twelve. She had stayed home sick from school that day, and Francine was at work. She had decide to watch a movie, so she turned on Francine's television set and hit play, since she was in the French woman's room. She had not been expecting what she saw, and she was very embarrassed when she realized that she enjoyed it. She watched the video and then returned it to the spot where Francine had left off. After that she began secretly borrowing the DVDs, bringing them to her room and watching them late at night. As she had gotten older she had begun buying her own, carefully hiding them in cases falsely labeled, so that even if they were discovered Francine would just assume she was embarrassed to have DVDs of Madeline and old Disney movies.

When she and Alfred had first started dating it was one thing to watch her porn, but that was no longer her reality. She was married now, she had a child! She felt even worse for watching this. Suddenly, the door flew open, and there was Alfred, her Alfred, standing in its frame and grinning in that crazy way of his. She closed her eyes, blinded by the light that was now seeping in from their bedroom. "Whatcha doin' in there, angel eyes?" he asked Meg, peering over the top of her laptop curiously. She snapped it shut as quickly as she could, afraid that the American would find her disgusting for watching smut. She looked down at her lap shamefully, her curl drooping. "Meg, what's wrong, baby?" Alfred asked gently, kneeling next to her. The Canadian hid her face in her hands to avoid her husband's questioning look, wishing that for once he wouldn't be so persistent. "C'mon, baby, what's wrong?" he whispered, so close that his lips brushed against her ear. Meg shivered and tried to scoot away from him, but the American held her closer still and licked the inside of her ear coyly. Damn him, he always knew how to break her. She thrust her laptop out at him, wanting with every fiber of her being to just snatch it back and never tell him what she had been doing.

Alfred took it from her, a small, amused smile playing on his lips. He wasn't used to Meg acting like this, but he could tell that she had been doing something she wasn't too keen on him learning about. What if she had found someone better, and they had been video chatting? Or she had been looking at divorce papers? Although he had no reason to be worried, as Meg loved him completely, he was still worried that one day she might decide she wanted someone better and leave him. No..., that couldn't be it, he was the hero! So what was she doing that she had been so ashamed of..? He opened the laptop sheepishly, his eyes widening as he saw the paused video on its screen. Then he burst out laughing.

"You were watching porn? That's what you were so embarrassed about?" he exclaimed. He sighed inwardly in relief, he had been worried that Meg had been doing something worse. He didn't really have an idea of exactly what "worse" was, except that porn wouldn't go in that category.

Alfred set the computer aside and wrapped his arms around Meg, nipping at her neck coyly. He sucked on her soft pale skin, earning soft mewls of pleasure as he moved down to her collarbone. Meg was so cute and sexy.

"Hey babe, why don't we make some ourselves," he suggested, pinning her to the floor. He reached up and tugged on her curl lightly, progressively using more force. The Canadian moaned softly, leaning up to press her lips against Alfred's. She was so horny, and him teasing her like this was just making it worse. Meg gasped as as Alfred hit a particularly sensitive spot, bucking her hips against his prominent erection and keening softly. He was so big... It always hurt her when he first put it in, even when they had been having sex frequently it was still a bit painful. Over time, though, she had come to enjoy the feel of it. She reached down and grabbed his crotch, groaning in pleasure at the sound of his moans. She blushed and whimpered softly as she felt Florida get even harder and twitch slightly in excitement. He hadn't been this turned on when they had just begun messing around in a while, or at least as far as Meg was aware. She moved her hands to his chest, bucking her hips and panting. She wanted him.

* * *

**So this is my first fanfiction I'm sharing wtih the world. What do you think? Please R&R, feel free to let me know if I made a mistake, or if something didn't make sense. The next chapter should be out soon!**

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: Cookies for you, my sweet reader! I should have the next chapter up in the next few days or so:3**


	2. As You Wish

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took so long, I was sick this week :'( Hope You like it!**

**Warning: This chapter is not for the weak of heart. I f you don't want to be scarred, turn back now.**

* * *

"A-Al, p-please," Meg moaned, wishing that Alfred would just strip her already. The Canadian was extremely horny, and she didn't know how much more of this torture she would be able to stand. The American chuckled and very slowly pulled her shirt off, trailing his fingers lightly over her warm skin and fighting to control himself. Meg wasn't the only one who was horny. A bit of blood trickled out of his nose as he took in her half-naked body, and he was pleased to see that his wife was wearing the Canadian flag bra that he had bought her a while back, with the maple leaves over the center of her luscious breasts. "F-Fuck...," he breathed. He knew that as soon as he got her bra off, his resolve would break and he would be burying himself to the hilt in her wet heat.

Meg grinned evilly, sensing his determination faltering. "What's wrong, Alfie, are your pants too tight?" she purred, reaching up and unbuttoning his jean deftly. Alfred blushed as his dick sprung free of his clothes, glad that it was no longer rubbing against his zipper. Meg's eyes widened as she saw the amount of precum that was coating his stiff member, drooling slightly. She was, after all, a Frenchwoman's daughter, and had always had a thing for big cocks.

Alfred made no attemept to fight her as she sat up and unhooked her bra, which freed her large tits. He couldn't help but to stare at her pert nipples, their rosey pink color further exciting him. Meg's already flushed cheeks turned bright red in embarassment as she leaned closer to him. He expected her to take him into her mouth as she usually liked to do (oh, who was he kidding, he knew he loved it, too), but her mouth was to high up for that, it was about level with his navel. So what was she-... Oh, that's what she was doing! The small woman had pressed his dick between her boobs, and he couldn't help but to moan at the feeling of it. "Aa-Aaaaah. M-Meggie, don't-don't tease me," he gasped, leaning forward and gripping her shoulders tightly.

Meg moved back and forth slowly, stopping altogether after Alfred rocked his pelvis a few times. She was going to make him be patient, just like he did to her. "Non, Al, I'm not going to make you cum until I feel like it," she whispered huskily, leaning down and taking his head in her mouth. She swirles her tongue around it a few times, making sure to rub her teeth against his foreskin. Alfred cried out in pleasure and tried to shove himself further into her mouth, but was pushed back rather roughly. She rather liked being in charge. Meg sucked on his dick experimentally, satisfied by how much precum was coming out.

She could tell he was getting close, as it was starting to bitter, and slightly salty. She rubbed her tongue against his slit, deciding not to torture him for much longer. And the cute whimpers that Alfred emmitted in response to her teasing were only serving to turn her on even more. The Canadian took his whole length in her mouth and forced herself not to gag, as hard as that was to do. Alfred threaded his fingers through her tousled blonde hair holding her head in his hands. She bobbed her head very slowly for a few moments before going full speed, fondling his tightening balls gently. Then she took one of her hands away, snaking it around to his backside, causing him to moan in protest. He knew what she was going to do, and he was worried it would turn him into a moaning, writhing mess. She pressed one of her long, slim fingers up his ass, hitting his prostate spot on and pushing him over the edge. "MEG!" he yelled, coming long and hard into her mouth. When he pulled back, some of his semen spilled onto her chest.

She licked his seed of her hands, wishing it didn't have to taste so gross. Alfred was still dealing with the after-shocks of his orgasm, a bit of semen occasionally spurting out of him. Meg was so grateful they had hardwood floors.

"N-Now it's your... your turn...," Alfred panted as he tried to stop his legs from shaking. Meg obediently got on her knees, expecting him to fuck her with his fingers. "No... Bed..," he instructed, forcing himself up. She blushed and crawled onto their bed after moving the comforter to the other side of the room, so as not to stain it. She laid across the bed horizontally, her splayed legs hanging off the bed. He walked over to her and pulled her pants off before he pressed his lips to her round, pink clit. Meg whimpered softly, her back arching in pleasure. She had never been able to stand much stimulation there, which was why she didn't own any vibrators. It was just too much for her.

Alfred, however, was determined to do to her what she had done to him. He gripped her thighs and spread them even further apart, moving down and sticking his tongue up her dripping hole. "Aah!" she yelled, pressing down against him and trying not to squirm. He kept teasing her for a few more minutes before deciding she's had enough. "How bad do you want it?" he whispered, standing up and leaning over to breathe in her ear.

"I w-want it so... so bad... I-I need it... B-Baise moi...," Meg whimpered, her chest heaving up and down with each breath she took. Alfred chuckled and mounted her, his erection already back from listening to her whines and gasps for the past ten minutes.

"Alright, then, princess. Your wish is my command."

* * *

**When will ther kid come in, you ask? Soon, my dear reader, soon. Once again, thank you for reading, and please leave any suggestions you might have, constructive criticisms, etc.**


	3. What Are You Doing, Mummy?

Meg gasped and cried out as she felt Alfred enter her, squirming slightly and trying to force more of his length into her hole. "A-Aaaaaal, moooore," she whined, wriggling her hips downwards needily when he didn't comply. She needed him, so badly. "Uh uh, you have to be patient, little Meggie," the American cooed, running his hands through Meg's tousled blonde hair.

"Mummy?" a small voice asked, "Mummy, what are you doing?" Alfred used several colorful words as he pulled out of Meg, scrambling around in search of his boxers. Meg's cheeks darkened even more as she saw the wide-eyed look on her child's face. "M-Mummy and Daddy were making you a new little brother or sister!" she said quickly, wishing now that she still had the comforter on the bed so that she could use it to cover up with.

Alfred seemingly read her thoughts and threw her a t-shirt which she pulled on gratefully. Their son, Henri, jumped onto the bed next to Meg and crawled into her lap. "How, Mummy?" he inquired innocently, snuggling close to her.

"U-Um, well-"

"That's talk for another day, little hero!" Alfred said, chuckling softly. He picked Henri up and set the small, blonde boy on his shoulders. He was now fully clothed, and looked for the most part as if nothing had been happening before. "Now, why don't you and I start making some pancakes for Mummy while she gets dressed?"

"Oui!" Henri agreed happily, brightening at the thought of doing something for his mother.

Meg sighed gratefully, walking into her bathroom and starting the hot water for a shower. The Canadian went back to her room and grabbed her bra and panties, deciding on an American flag hoodie and a pair of Soffe shorts. She walked back into her bathroom and stripped, sighing softly as she stepped under the hot water.

* * *

"Daddy, how are babies made?" Henri asked Alfred, swinging his legs slightly as he sat on the counter and watched his father make pancakes.

Alfred chuckled nervously. "Ahahaha, well, um, th-there's a bee and it-it stings a bird and then-um-the bird puts the baby under a lettuce?-no, cabbage! A cabbage leaf! And then the mommy and the daddy find the baby," he explained, hoping that he had remembered everything correctly from the way Arthur had explained it to him. There was no way he would give his son the explanation that "Bon-papa Francis" had once given him.

Henri looked up at his father, still perplexed. "But Daddy, if the baby gets made when the birdy stings the bee, then how come you and Mummy were doing that?" he asked, his barely visible eyebrows crinkling.

Alfred's mouth opened and closed a few times before he blushed and laughed nervously. "Ahaha, w-well, th-the mommy and the daddy have to do that so that the bird and the bee know that they're ready for a new baby!" he stuttered, ruffling his sons hair. "Now, do you want chocolate chips or bananas in your pancakes?" he asked Henri, hoping to distracted him.

"C-Can I have both?" Henri asked hopefully, giving his dad puppy-dog eyes.

Alfred laughed, delighted that his child had inherited his sweet-tooth. "Sure thing, buddy," he responded, mixing in the requested ingredients. Ten minutes later, they had a plate full of chocolate chip banana pancakes, and another, equally full plate of regular pancakes for Meg.

Alfred knew she'd eat every bite of them.

* * *

Meg stepped out of the shower reluctantly, rubbing herself dry with a fluffy towel and then dressing. The Canadian pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, grinning happily as the smell of pancakes wafted past her.

She followed the scent into her kitchen, smiling at her husband and son decorating their pancakes with whipped cream, cherries, and M&M's. "Having fun?' she asked, laughing softly and pulling maple syrup out of the fridge.

"Bet we can finish before you," Alfred said.

"Bet you can't," Meg retorted.

Alfred laughed.

"You're on."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter had a sucky ending, I ran out of ideas Dx I hope to have more up soon, please let me know if you have any ideas about what could happen next, anything you liked, disliked, etc. Also, I need to figure out if I want Al and Meg to finish what they started or not. Opinions are appreciated.**

**And finally, thank you one and all to you, my beautiful readers. Cookies for everyone ; V ; 3**


	4. Give Me More

**Hello, my beauties. I'm sorry this has taken so long to post another chapter! I've had little inspiration and a lot going on :'**

**To ME: Ha ha, hopefully I'm not giving anyone emotional scars with this xD**

**To azumesta: Something extremely explicit involving a wurst and donut. e U e Here's a link to the video I got the explanation from: watch?v=PWMs2x9Dmtw**** In casae the link is being stupid again, just copy and paste that part after the Youtube URL.**

**To CanadianAnon and petitemuffin: Thank you so much, you just made my day! ; u ; *gives you both lots of cookies***

**To petitemuffin: Thanks for pointing that out to me, I fixed the error :L *gives you an extra cookie***

**To Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: Thanks a bunch, and here you go :3**

* * *

Alfred walked up behind Meg, cupping her large breasts in his hands and beginning to nip and lick at her neck. Meg's shoulders tensed in surprise but quickly relaxed. "Mn, A-Alfred, room," she panted, her legs wobbling slightly. They had put Henri to bed about an hour ago and Meg had just finished cleaning up around the house.

Alfred complied, slinging the Canadian over his shoulder in a way that his adoptive father Arthur would most certainly call barbaric and carrying her to their room. He threw her on the bed and closed the door (which he made sure to lock this time) before going back to his wife.

Meg lay with her legs clenched together, whimpering softly with need. Even the smallest touch hfrom Alfred had been sending jolts up her spine since they were interrupted earlier, and laying here with him so close was driving the Canadian insane.

He pulled her shirt off very slowly, beginning to trail his fingers lightly over her torso. He traced circles on her stomach and around her bellybutton, earning soft mewls of pleasure from Meg. Alfred moaned as he watched her squirm, moving his hands a bit lower and tracing the waistline of her shorts.

She thrust her hips closer to him, grinding against his leg and whimpering. The American chuckled, withdrawing his hands completely. "Alfred, please!" she begged, beginning to cry. She needed him so badly, why wouldn't he let her have him?! "Please... _Please,"_ she sobbed, forcing herself to sit up. She crawled into his lap and grabbed the back of his head, forcing his lips to her neck.

Alfred grinned evilly. He loved the way Meg acted when she was desperate for him.

He sunk his teeth into her pale, luscious skin, drawing blood. Her head tilted back and she let out a long, low moan. "M-More!" she gasped, bucking her hips against him. He lapped up her blood quickly, beginning to nip and lick at her neck. As soon as he reached her collarbone she felt her muscles began to spasm.

Alfred!" she yelled, coming as she moved her pelvis against him frantically. She may have just orgasmed, but she hadn't exactly come yet. Alfred knew this, too, and was going to have so much fun torturing her.

He very slowly pulled her pants down, taking every oppurtunity to kiss and lick her white thighs that wer strong and toned from years of playing hockey. He licked the already damp inside of her legs, working his way up to the sides of her pubic area. It was covered in pale, silky hair, and he rather adored it. Most men he knew preferred a shaved pussy, but he loved Meg's exactly the way it was.

Meg gasped and panted, whimpering softly in anticipation. Alfred pressed his lips to her clit, licking and sucking it gently. She wrapped her legs around his neck in response, crying out in pleasure when his tongue entered her hole. After a few seconds she allowed herself to relax as he explored her with his mouth, letting out soft utterances every now and again.

After Alfred had lapped up most of the juices covering her slick opening he pulled back, unzipping his fly. His cock sprang free almost instantly (he rarely wore boxers around the house), it's entire length coated in precum. Meg's mouth watered at the thought of getting to suck on it, so much so that she drooled.

She leaned forward eagerly, just able to get her lips around it before being slammed back. Alfred was essentially sitting on her, his knees forcing her shoulders down so that she was only able to lick the tip of his head, and could only take it into her mouth if she really strained. She wanted him so badly, and judging by the way his dick was pulsing, he wanted her just as much.

Alfred's attention wandered to her breasts for a moment and it was just enough for her to shove forward and take his entire length in her mouth. Alfred gasped, falling forward and gripping the bedsheets. It just felt so damn good.

* * *

**So, this turned out kind of kinky. Sorry Dx I'll have more up soon!**


	5. Goodnight, Sweetheart

Meg fell back on the bed, panting heavily. She had barely been able to keep up with Alfred, and after she had come for the third time she had just gone limp in his arms, a writhing mess of ecstacy.

"M-Meg!" Alfred gasped as his hot seed shot into her yet again. He could tell that she had felt worn out after about the second time, but he just couldn't stop. Her body felt so good around his, and she was just so sexy that he couldn't help himself. Especially when she made those cute faces of hers, or whined with pleasure. Just thinking about it made his limp cock slowly begin to become stiff again as he pulled out of her.

"We should... should take... a shower...," Alfred panted, rolling onto his side next to Meg and smirking when he saw all of his cum leaking from her bright pink cunt.

"Don't... want to... Too... tired..," she responded, burying her face in his chest. "Alfred...?" she breathed.

"What is it, Nutmeg?" he responded, still short of breath.

No response.

She was asleep.

Alferd smiled softly and wrapped his arms carefully around her sleeping form, pulling the covers up over them. "Good night, sweetheart," he breathed, kissing her forehead before falling of to sleep himself, still holding her to him.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I know this is an extremely short ending, I just stink at conclusions. Maybe someday I'll do a follow-up/sequel... But only if the Magic Conch agrees. Thanks to all of you for sticking with me through this!**


End file.
